The Hand of Fate
by Sabertooth Kitty
Summary: A young blood cell from Shane is cast into the City of Frank! Can Ozzie and Drix help, or will someone else get to her first?! (Chapters 6 and 7 now up!)
1. Prologue

The Hand of Fate  
  
  
  
I do not own any of the characters or settings in the movie "Osmosis Jones". They belong to Warner Brothers. I do own everything else in this fic.  
  
Rated PG for unsettling moments and mild violence.  
  
  
  
  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
  
  
A tall, shadowy figure strode the outer intestinal tract. The long, black coat he wore concealed the threatening features of his body. His face seemed emotionless as he traveled the outskirts of Frank's digestive tract.  
  
The virus peered down a dark alleyway. He knew what a tight schedule he was on, but he needed to take a detour. Perhaps it was a shortcut; he didn't know the City of Frank as well as the other cells did.  
  
The words of his former gang members echoed on in his mind. "Boss, we're the only ones left," he remembered one of them saying. "Maybe we should. incubate for a while?"  
  
His own words were there alongside those of his accomplice. "YOU incubate," he recalled barking back. "I said 48 hours, and I'm going to make my deadline!"  
  
He then remembered what he said as he walked away from the raging inferno containing his former colleagues: "Medical books aren't written about losers!"  
  
He grimaced. As much as he hated to admit it, his comrades were right- the smart thing to do would be to get his strength up, wait until he became unnoticeable, and THEN make his move.  
  
However, it wasn't all that easy. He wanted to set a record, and he needed to do it as soon as possible. Otherwise, he would never get that special chapter in the medical books.  
  
The virus sighed in frustration. There had to be a way to incubate and break a record at the same time. Even though the elements were in his favor, he knew that the unexpected could ruin everything he had worked so hard for.  
  
Suddenly, he remembered that he had a special reserve in his coat-pocket. He pulled out a small molecular sphere. Through it's translucent membrane, a collection of tiny strands could be seen.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a pile of rotting cellulose. Despite its disgusting appearance, it contained the ideal conditions for the reserve.  
  
The virus reached for the back of his neck. Underneath the collection of tentacles, which extended from his scalp to the base of his neck, were tiny barbs latched to his membrane. He carefully picked out one of the barbs, being cautious to not prick himself with either the barb or his own sharp fingers.  
  
He gently placed the barb in the reserve. He then cast the reserve into the heap of cellulose and walked away.  
  
The virus soon returned to the outer intestinal tract. He pulled his coat tighter and continued to walk up towards the brain. "Time to get back on track, Thrax," he told himself. "Get one step closer to the medical books."  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, back in the intestinal alleyway, something was happening within the spherical reserve; the barb had activated it. The tiny strands of DNA began to multiply at a somewhat alarming rate.  
  
Normally, the cell body would grow at a normal rate. However, it had been in Thrax's pocket for twelve cell-years, though; it was suspended in animation. Twelve years had gone by, and it needed to catch up, FAST.  
  
Cells, as well as viruses, are able to reproduce in their more natural fashion; however, it is much more convenient for a virus to purchase a set of reserves or barbs (which require implantation somewhere on the body).  
  
Thrax's mission was clear: to set a record for taking a human life within his species of virus, and possibly all viral diseases. He couldn't be distracted from that mission, no matter what the cost. These reserves helped him to accomplish his goal and take safety measures along the way.  
  
  
  
  
  
Thrax had no idea what chain of events would take place due to that reserve. However, it would not have truly started without the help of a local doctor. 


	2. Chapter One

.The Hand of Fate  
  
  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
  
  
One month later, on the outside world.  
  
  
  
Frank Detorri waited patiently in the parking lot of his daughter's school. He was warming up the car for one of the school's finalists in the county chess championship.  
  
A young girl walked out of the school with her backpack, a jacket, and a smile. This was Shane, Frank's daughter, and she was very happy to be one of the ten finalists.  
  
Shane climbed in on the passenger side of the car. "Thanks for watching me play, Dad," she said happily. "I can't believe I'm one of the finalists!"  
  
Frank nodded. "I'm very proud of you," he said with pride, "but don't forget where we have to be today."  
  
Shane sighed in disappointment. Today was one of her bi-annual check-ups with her doctor, Dr. Thomas. As much as she didn't like the check-up in itself, she absolutely hated the possibility of a shot.  
  
Frank saw this out of the corner of his eye. "I know you don't want to go," he reassured her, "but it'll probably do your body some good."  
  
Shane nodded in agreement. "Yeah, you're right," she said, encouraged. "I just hope I don't get another shot." She inhaled deeply, trying to get rid of the anxiety she had built up earlier. "I'm so worried."  
  
  
  
Inside Shane's body, there was more activity going on than one would expect. Her body was home to thousands, millions, and billions of tiny cells and organisms. It's hard to imagine any of them having "lives" and personalities, like we do.  
  
Guess what?  
  
Yes, it's hard to imagine, but inside Shane's body is a huge metropolis of tissue and fluids. In fact, her body IS a metropolis, with the cells, germs, and other organisms as its citizens.  
  
Down in the bone marrow of Shane's left humerus (upper arm bone, FYI), a small shop window lit as it's newest item appeared inside. This was a small bookstore, and its newest item was an exciting book: "Voyage of the Pawn Treader, Volume IV."  
  
Moments later, a young blood cell could be seen running down the street. Her bright orange shirt, dark blue jeans, and ponytail were easily recognized by the residents of the neighborhood. Gasping for breath, she came to an abrupt halt when she saw the new book in the shop window.  
  
The girl's eyes widened and a smile crossed her face. "'Voyage of the Pawn Treader, Volume IV,'" she read the title aloud. "It's finally here- the second to last installment of the series!"  
  
The blood cell raced inside the bookstore and was back outside in seconds, her eyes glued to the pages. She loved reading, especially if the main character was Shane (in case you haven't guessed yet, the "Pawn Treader" series is about Shane's chess competitions).  
  
The girl kept walking for a while until she ran into someone. She was so concentrated on her book that she never bothered to look.  
  
The young blood cell looked up from her book to find another blood cell her age. This cell was male, though, and he was a little tall for his age. He wore dark, baggy clothes and a backwards cap. "Yo, Aimee," he greeted his friend. "What's that you're reading?"  
  
"Hi, Terence," Aimee replied. "This is volume four of the 'Pawn Treader' series."  
  
Terence snorted. He wasn't much of a reader; he was more of an adventurer. "Come on," he whined. "Let's go play Atom Ball."  
  
"Sure," Aimee agreed, closing her book. "Let me just go home and get my electron mitt."  
  
Terence nodded as Aimee began to run home.  
  
  
  
Frank and Shane waited patiently in the doctor's office. They had been waiting for Dr. Thomas for nearly ten minutes, and while Shane had been skimming the small articles in the "National Photographic" magazines, Frank was half-asleep in his seat.  
  
Suddenly, the door opened to reveal a tall, middle-aged man with a long, white lab coat. "Good afternoon, Shane," he greeted his patient. "Remember me? Your old pal, Dr. Morrison."  
  
Shane was a little confused. "Where's Dr. Thomas?" she asked.  
  
Dr. Morrison chuckled. "Would you believe that today is his day off?" he said with a laugh. "Apparently, it's also the golf courses half-off week!"  
  
Frank awoke in the middle of the conversation. "W-w- what's going on?" he questioned. "Where's Dr. Thomas?"  
  
"He's actually at the hospital across town," Dr. Morrison clarified. "Some pediatric emergency."  
  
Not being the brightest crayon in the box, Frank must have misunderstood him. "Oh, I hope his pediatrick heals well." He replied.  
  
Dr. Morrison broke out in laughter. "That's why I like you so much, Frank!" he complimented, patting Frank on the back. "You always were a card!"  
  
Frank gave Dr. Morrison a small grin and sat back down.  
  
Sighing, Dr. Morrison began explaining in a more serious tone. "Now, I know that there's been some type of bug going around in the schools," he informed them, "so I'd like to take a sample of Shane's blood and test it for the virus."  
  
Frank was in a small predicament. On one hand, he wanted the best for his daughter; on the other hand, he knew how much Shane hated needles. "Do you want to do this, honey?" he asked her.  
  
Shane swallowed hard and nodded. True, she hated needles, but she knew that this was for the best.  
  
Dr. Morrison nodded. "I'll be right back soon." With that, he casually walked out the door.  
  
Frank yawned sleepily. Now I can get back to my nap, he thought.  
  
  
  
Like Shane's body, Frank's was also a buzzing metropolis, teeming with life. To every cell, germ, and organism in his body, THIS was home.  
  
Inside a lymph node somewhere in Frank's body, a white blood cell by the name Osmosis Jones (or Ozzie, as he was usually called) and his cold pill partner Drix had stopped by. For some reason, the chief wanted to talk to them.  
  
"Jones," the chief began to explain, "you know that I never call you in for the routine orders anymore. This situation is serious, and I need you two on the case."  
  
Ozzie crossed his arms in confidence. "Don't you worry, Chief," he reassured his boss. "Whatever you've got for us, Drix and I can handle it!"  
  
"That's good," the chief muttered. "Anyway, there's been an outbreak of kidnappings in the shoulders and upper back. We think that it could be some kind of disease, maybe even a virus. I want you scout the area for a couple of weeks, okay?"  
  
Ozzie and Drix nodded. This didn't seem like a big deal- just track down a kidnapper, that was it. No real experience required. "No problem, Chief!" Ozzie said.  
  
"It could be," the chief warned. "The kidnapper's really tricky. He wears dark clothes to match the alleyways, and some say that he wears sunglasses to hide his eyes. Most of the kidnappings happened during the night, too. This case isn't easy, Jones; that's why I want you two on it."  
  
"Relax, Chief!" Ozzie consoled him. "You couldn't have left this case in better hands."  
  
The chief nodded. "I suppose you're right," he said, shaking hands with the two cops. "Good luck, boys." Ozzie and Drix nodded and left.  
  
  
  
Dr. Morrison knocked on the door. "I'm back," he said, trying to make the syringe look unnoticeable. "Are we ready?"  
  
Shane nervously nodded. "Let's just hurry and get this over with." She replied.  
  
Frank patted Shane on the back. "Don't worry, honey," he encouraged her as Dr. Morrison washed a small area on her arm. "Everything will be just fine. You won't feel a thing."  
  
  
  
Aimee ran hurriedly down the street, her backpack bouncing behind her. She was usually late for Atom Ball, and she wasn't about to be late again.  
  
When she got there, Aimee noticed something odd: she was the only person on the field. No one else was there. For the first time, she was on schedule and everyone else was late!  
  
Chuckling to herself, Aimee wondered aloud, "Where are they? I'm pretty sure that I was supposed to be here."  
  
Suddenly, a long and shiny tube descended onto the field. Apparently, Aimee had missed an important notice- Shane was getting a blood sample taken! 


	3. Chapter Two

The Hand of Fate  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
Aimee stood, scared stiff. She was too frightened to move. Like Shane herself, Aimee too was afraid of those needles, but for an entirely different reason.  
  
Suddenly, the ground began to shake. All of the liquid surrounding Aimee was quickly being drawn up the hollow needle and into the syringe.  
  
Realizing what was going on, Aimee grabbed her backpack and began to run away from the needle. Unfortunately, she was already caught in the undertow and was being pulled away.  
  
There was only one thing Aimee could do: cry for help. "Help!" she screamed. "Help me! Someone! Anyone! HELP ME!"  
  
Too late; the needle had captured Aimee and pulled her into the syringe.  
  
  
  
Shane could hardly watch as Dr. Morrison drew her own blood into the syringe. It was WAY creepy when a substance was taken from her body by the same tool used to inject medicine into her body.  
  
Until now, Frank hadn't seen the syringe. When he casually looked over Shane's shoulder, he saw it and immediately fainted.  
  
  
  
Aimee soon entered the main body of the syringe. She looked out the transparent body and saw her. It was Shane, the wonderful, beautiful being she had come to adore. She had never seen anyone so lovely in her life.  
  
The young cell looked around and noticed Frank, Shane's father. He was. well, there was certainly something about him. What it was exactly is an entirely different matter.  
  
The tube began to move; it was being taken out of the room, away from Shane! Aimee pounded on the walls of the syringe, but her attempts were futile. There was no way that she was getting out of her prison now.  
  
  
  
A few minutes later, Frank awoke again. He noticed Dr. Morrison and Shane staring at him, so he quickly stood. "How are you, honey?" he asked his daughter.  
  
Shane sighed in relief. "I'm fine now." She replied. Dr. Morrison quickly scanned the medical papers in his file folder. "Frank, if I'm not mistaken," he said, "I believe that you are overdue for a shot yourself." Frank swallowed hard. A fear of needles runs in the Detorri family line, you see.  
  
"Don't worry, Dad," Shane encouraged him. "You'll hardly feel a thing."  
  
Frank nodded. He was still afraid, but he was glad that his daughter was right behind him.  
  
  
  
Aimee sat on the edge of an empty syringe. She had just escaped near-death by microscope slide. However, she was still very upset that she would never get to see Shane again.  
  
Suddenly, the syringe was lifted up and medicine was being poured in. Someone was getting a shot, and whether Aimee knew it or not, it was an answer to her prayers.  
  
After the syringe was prepared, it was brought back into a very familiar room. Then, Aimee noticed her: Shane! Perhaps she would get to see her after all!  
  
However, the syringe kept moving- not in Shane's direction, but Frank's! He must be the one getting the shot!  
  
Aimee sighed. It was better than never seeing Shane again. Besides, there had to be a few cells in Frank that would help her out. After all, she was from Frank's own daughter!  
  
  
  
Frank did not dare look at the long needle being injected into his body. He didn't want to faint again, like he did when Shane had her blood sample taken.  
  
Shane held her father's hand. "It's okay, Dad," she re-encouraged him. "It'll be over in a few seconds."  
  
  
  
Ozzie and Drix drove through a few unlisted arteries; they didn't want to look too conspicuous for the kidnapper. As well-prepared as they were, they couldn't be too careful.  
  
Drix looked out the side of the window. He noticed a long, shiny tube descending into Frank's artery. "Jones?" he asked, tapping Ozzie on the shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, Drix?" Ozzie replied. "What is it?"  
  
The cold pill pointed to the tube. "Would you mind telling me what that is?" he asked.  
  
The white blood cell shrugged. "It's probably just another shot," he explained. "Nothing big."  
  
"Perhaps we should investigate?" Drix inquired.  
  
"If you really want to," Ozzie said. "It's probably nothing, but we might as well, since we're going in that direction anyway."  
  
They drove for a minute or two before getting to the spot where the shot had been aimed. There wasn't anything unusual- just more medical cells being escorted to the lymph nodes for investigation.  
  
Ozzie turned to his partner. "See?" he said. "Nothing to worry about; just another shot."  
  
Then, Drix noticed something out of the corner of his eye. There was a small blood cell. She couldn't have been more than twelve cell-years old. She also looked pretty distressed.  
  
"What?" Ozzie asked. "What do you see?"  
  
"It's a young blood cell," Drix explained. "She seems uneasy; perhaps she's lost."  
  
Shaking his head, Ozzie pulled over. He had sympathy for younger blood cells; he'd kick himself later if he didn't do anything now. Besides, Drix felt the same way.  
  
Ozzie and Drix walked over to the young blood cell. "Excuse me," Ozzie said, trying to get the cell's attention. "Hey, are you lost?"  
  
The young blood cell bit her lip and nodded. "I'm actually quite new here," she explained. "I don't know anyone here."  
  
"Wait," Drix halted her, confused. "You're not from the City of Frank?"  
  
The cell nodded her head. "It's a long story," she said. "It would take me too long to explain it."  
  
Ozzie sighed and shook his head. "Okay, maybe you ought to come with us," he replied. "You can tell us how you got here."  
  
The cell shuffled her feet. "I'm not sure," she admitted. "My mother doesn't want me near strangers."  
  
"You don't have to worry," Ozzie reassured her, showing the cell his badge. "Osmosis Jones- Frank Police Department. You can call me Ozzie."  
  
"Hello, Ozzie," the young cell replied. "I'm Aimee Adrenaline." She then looked over to Ozzie's cold pill partner. "And who may you be, sir?"  
  
"This is Drix," Ozzie introduced his friend to Aimee. "We're close friends and partners."  
  
"It certainly is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Aimee." Drix greeted the cell, holding out his hand for a handshake.  
  
Aimee gladly accepted Drix's show of kindness. "It's nice to meet you too, Drix." She greeted him, shaking hands with him.  
  
Ozzie showed Aimee the car. "You'll have to squeeze in the back seat," he explained. "Drix kinda takes up space."  
  
Aimee slid inside Ozzie's car. "I don't mind," she said. "I've been in tighter spots before."  
  
Thus, a bond was tied between them. Unspoken gratitude was shared before they took off and headed into Frank's arm. 


	4. Chapter Three

The Hand of Fate  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
  
  
  
For a while, the car was quiet; no one spoke for a few minutes. Ozzie and Drix were waiting for Aimee to speak, and Aimee was waiting for one of them to speak.  
  
Finally, Ozzie's patience ran out. "So Aimee," he said, trying to bring up a conversation, "what brings you to Frank?"  
  
"It's kind of a long story." Aimee explained.  
  
"We've got plenty of time." Ozzie countered.  
  
Aimee sighed. "Well, it started when I was getting my electron mitt so I could play Atom Ball with my friends," she began. "When I got to the field, all of my friends weren't there and the syringe started to draw blood. Then. well, then-"  
  
"Then you got caught in the drift." Drix guessed.  
  
"Exactly," Aimee confirmed. "I was drawn into the tube and taken out of the room. I held onto the edge so I wouldn't get placed on the slide. I guess they forgot to sterilize the syringe, because then they poured in the vaccine and gave Frank his shot."  
  
Ozzie didn't know what to say. It sounded like an extremely farfetched story, but how many cells her age would joke about getting sucked away from their home body?  
  
Drix was confused as well. "That seems to be a very interesting story," he said, unsure. "It's. well, it seems." He couldn't put it into words and finally gave up trying.  
  
The young cell nodded. "I know it sounds weird," she admitted, "but it's really how I got here. If you want me to give you a more believable lie, I could-"  
  
"No!" Ozzie halted her. "No, thank you. If what you said is the truth, I believe you. I may not like how it sounds when I explain to the department, but if it really happened, than that's the story I tell."  
  
Now Aimee was the one confused. "The department?" she inquired. "What department?"  
  
"I think Jones is referring to the lost cell's department," Drix explained. "You probably won't get back to Shane any time soon, so until the proper arrangements are made, you must be put in the care of a foster family."  
  
"So, I'm going to be adopted?" Aimee asked, not able to believe what she was hearing.  
  
"Until you get back to Shane, yeah." Ozzie replied. Then, Aimee thought of something she hadn't until that moment. "How long will it take to get back?"  
  
"That depends," Ozzie said. "It could be six months to six years before you see the light of Shane again."  
  
Aimee lowered her head. She was stuck in the City of Frank forever, and there was little hope of her getting back to Shane at all.  
  
Drix looked over his shoulder and noticed this. "Well, things aren't always as bad as they seem," he reassured her. "You'll see- the time will pass so quickly that you'll hardly even remember -"  
  
Suddenly, Ozzie brought the car to a screeching halt. Someone dressed in dark clothing had run in front of him and got away before he could get a good look at this person.  
  
Ozzie and Drix immediately got out of the car. "Drix, you go after this punk," Ozzie ordered his partner. "I'll catch up with you in a minute."  
  
"Want any help?" Aimee offered, about to get out of the car.  
  
"No! No, we don't need help," Ozzie said, putting his hands on the car door. "You just stay in the car. This guy could be a kidnapper; we don't want you going missing in two cities." With that, he ran after his partner.  
  
Laying back, Aimee closed her eyes and thought about a few things. How long would she stay in Frank until she went home? How were her family and friends coping? What would life here be like?  
  
A dark shadow slowly crept over the car like an eerily blackened mist. Hardly a sound was audible as the darkness continued on its path.  
  
Then, the sound of a faint footstep alerted Aimee. She opened her eyes to see the silhouette of a dark, mysterious creature. The only notable feature she could see was the glowing yellow eyes partially hidden by what looked like a pair of sunglasses.  
  
Before Aimee could yell for help, the being stifled her. He jammed his elbow behind her head, knocking her out. He then grabbed her and disappeared without a trace.  
  
  
  
Later, Aimee awoke in what looked like an alley hideaway. There were a few trash cans and a dumpster noticeable, along with a small pit fire and a hammock in a secluded corner. She found the same being near the fire, warming himself up.  
  
Aimee yawned. "Hello," she greeted. "I'm-"  
  
The being turned towards her. In the light of the flame, she could see the being's true form. He was a tall and dark figure who wore a cloak to cover most of his body. His hands were small palms with knives as fingers (with an especially long one as a right pointer). His skin was deep read with purple tentacles dangling from his head like hair. His face was the same way she saw it earlier, except now she saw the "grim reaper" face outline and his cynical expression.  
  
"You're awake," he said, with almost no feeling. "I thought I took care of you back at the car."  
  
"What exactly happened?" Aimee asked.  
  
The being scoffed her. "I knocked you out," he told her. "You were unconscious for maybe an hour or so, but I thought you'd be out for much longer."  
  
"Who are you, dare I ask?" Aimee inquired.  
  
"Why would I tell you?" the being replied, refusing to answer.  
  
Shrugging, Aimee thought about it momentarily. "I always thought it was just common courtesy to ask the identity of anyone, let alone your kidnapper." She admitted.  
  
The being stopped to consider this, taking a few minutes to think it over. Then, he went over to the fire and crossed his arms. "My name is Drake," he introduced himself, "I'm a virus, and that's all the info you're getting out of me, you cell."  
  
"Hello, Drake," Aimee greeted, standing up. "My name's Aimee Adrenaline."  
  
Shaking his head, Drake pointed out her folly. "You've just made a big mistake, Aimee: telling me your last name," he informed her. "Now I can simply look you up and-"  
  
"It doesn't matter," Aimee said. "I'm not from this body. You can look up every Adrenaline in the City of Frank and still not find me."  
  
Drake was somewhat confused. "Are you here visiting relative or something?" he asked.  
  
"No," Aimee responded, "but it's kind of a long story; it would take a long time to explain."  
  
"Yeah," Drake agreed, nodding, "I really don't want to put up with your talking."  
  
Aimee was becoming angry with Drake very, very quickly. "Who taught you those manners, Drake?" she asked. "Boy, if your mother was her, she'd flip her lid!"  
  
The cynical look had washed away from Drake's face. "Mother?" he asked, perplexed. "What is a. 'mother'?"  
  
"You don't know what a mother is?" Aimee inquired.  
  
"I've heard it used before," Drake admitted. "There are other words which sound like it that I don't understand either, like 'father', 'brother', and 'sister'. The strangest word I've yet to find the meaning to, though, is the word. f. fa. fam. 'fam-e-lee'."  
  
"Family?" Aimee corrected.  
  
Drake nodded. "Yes, that's the word," he said. "Do you know the meanings of these words?"  
  
A smile crossed Aimee's face. "Maybe we can make a deal," she offered. "You let me go and not kidnap me again, and I'll tell you what those words mean and never mention you to anyone."  
  
They closed the deal with a handshake. The bargain was made, and Aimee explained the family status to Drake. He seemed very attentive for a virus who hadn't been to school.  
  
Aimee was happy to see Drake's contented face. "I hope those words help you," she said. "Now, may I go?"  
  
Reluctantly, Drake nodded and allowed her to leave. "Remember our bargain, Aimee," he reminded her. "You tell no one about me, not even the white blood cell cop! Or I swear I'll come after you!"  
  
Aimee nodded. "Thanks again, Drake!" she said, waving goodbye.  
  
  
  
Drake peered from around the corner as Aimee went back to the white blood cell cop and his cold pill partner. Both of them looked around for a minute or so, but they soon left with Aimee's sealed lips.  
  
The young virus sighed in relief. "That was too close a call," he admitted. "Never do that again. unless it's life-threatening."  
  
The virus then walked back to his quarters to practice the usage of his new words. He pondered their meanings as he fell asleep by his warm fire. 


	5. Chapter Four

The Hand of Fate  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER FOUR  
  
  
  
After running past a few street corners, Aimee finally ran into Ozzie and Drix. "Hey, guys!" she called to them. "I'm over here!"  
  
Ozzie immediately ran up to Aimee. At first, he seemed grateful and happy to see her, but then the mood quickly changed to concern. "Where in Frank were you?" he said, angrily. "We were looking all over for you! What happened?"  
  
Sighing, Aimee began to explain. "Well." she started as she bit her lip, "do you remember that kidnapper you told me about earlier?"  
  
Suddenly, Ozzie and Drix became more interested in her whereabouts. Who knows what evidence they could get from Aimee's eyewitness.  
  
Aimee was about to give away her true location when she saw Drake out of the corner of her eye. She then remembered their pact- she couldn't tell Ozzie and Drix about him, even if he was a kidnapper. She considered trust a valuable element with other cells, including viruses.  
  
As much as she hated doing it, Aimee had to lie in this instance. She'd tell them later, when Drake couldn't pinpoint who squealed. "I- I- I went looking for him," she fibbed. "I thought I saw him down a corner, but I guess it was just my imagination."  
  
Groaning, Ozzie shook his head. "Dang," he complained. "I thought we had him!"  
  
"There'll be other times, Jones," Drix reassured him. "Besides, I think it would be a good idea to check the area quickly, just to be sure he's not around."  
  
Ozzie nodded. "That's probably a good idea, Drix," he agreed, turning to Aimee. "You stay in the car. We'll be back in a few minutes."  
  
Reluctantly, Aimee slid into the car and waited for Ozzie and Drix. This time, Drake didn't bother coming around; he was too busy hiding from them as is. After a few minutes, they returned to the car and headed back to the lymph nodes.  
  
  
  
At the station, Ozzie and Drix escorted Aimee to a small seat outside the chief's office. "You stay here," Ozzie instructed her. "Drix and I will be back in a few minutes; we've got to explain a few things to the chief before we bring up your situation."  
  
Aimee nodded. "Yes, Ozzie," she said.  
  
They walked inside the chief's office, leaving Aimee outside waiting for them. While she waited, she looked around- she was surprised how busy one lymph node could be, with all the cells and germs walking around. It was almost intimidating if it weren't for all the white blood cells.  
  
Then, Aimee turned her attention to the box of donuts sitting on a nearby table. She was kind of hungry, and no one seemed to want any of them, so she walked over and grabbed one. She bit into it and noticed how. well, hard it was.  
  
At that moment, another cell walked through the doors of the station. She was wearing a low-cut purple business suit and noticed Aimee eating the donut. "I wouldn't eat that if I were you," she warned. "Those donuts have been there for a few days now."  
  
Eyes widened, Aimee swallowed what bits of donut she had in her mouth and threw the rest away. Well, at least she could die knowing that she had tasted a stale donut.  
  
The cell walked up to Aimee, smiling. "Hello," she greeted. "Who might you be?"  
  
Grinning, Aimee gladly made her acquaintance. "My name's Aimee Adrenaline," she introduced herself.  
  
"Well, it's nice to meet you, Aimee," the cell said, shaking her hand. "I'm Leah Estrogen. I just came by to see my boyfriend."  
  
Aimee sat back down in her chair. "Who's your boyfriend?" she asked, intrigued.  
  
"Oh, you probably don't know him," Leah replied with a light laugh. "His name's Osmosis Jones-"  
  
"You're Ozzie's girlfriend?" Aimee interrupted, surprised. "Wow! That's pretty cool, but I'm not surprised- Ozzie's an awesome guy."  
  
Eyebrows raised, Leah looked at Aimee. "You know Ozzie?" she said. "Did he hire you to say that? How much did he give you?"  
  
"Nothing," Aimee responded, laughing. "I just know him because he found me somewhere in the arm. I'm kind of new to Frank, and he's taking me around with him for the day until I have to go to the lost cells department."  
  
Suddenly, Leah became very concerned. "You're not from here?" she inquired. "How'd you get here?"  
  
"It's a long story," Aimee explained, "but Ozzie's going to make sure that I go to a good family until I get back."  
  
"Get back to where?" Leah asked.  
  
"The City of Shane." Aimee replied.  
  
All of a sudden, Leah was silent. She wasn't sure how to respond; she felt sorry for her, but there wasn't much she could do.  
  
Unless.  
  
Leah put her hand on Aimee's shoulder. "Aimee," she said, "I know that I can't help much in your situation, but you can come to me if you need to talk. If you'd like me to, I could also see what I can do about adoption."  
  
Aimee was very surprised to hear this. "You'd really do that?" she asked, not believing what she was hearing.  
  
Nodding, Leah hugged Aimee. "Anything I can do to help," she said. "As for the adoption, it's a pretty big 'maybe', but since you seem like a nice kid and you're a friend of Ozzie's, I'll give it a shot."  
  
At this moment, Ozzie and Drix walked out of the chief's office. "Leah!" Ozzie said, surprised. "Hey, girl! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Hey, Ozzie," Leah greeted him. "I was on my lunch break and thought you'd like to go out for lunch. Then I saw Aimee here; she tells me that you know each other, and I think you might be busy for-"  
  
"Leah, I'm not busy," Ozzie countered. "I'd be happy to do lunch with you, girl."  
  
"Jones, what about Aimee?" Drix reminded him.  
  
Ozzie suddenly remembered that he had to explain Aimee's situation to the chief. "Oh, yeah," he said. "It'll only be a few minutes. Then, we can go for lunch, Leah- I promise."  
  
  
  
A few minutes later, Ozzie and Drix brought Aimee in. "This is the cell we found in the upper arm," Ozzie explained to the chief. "She says she's from Shane. According to her, she was transported into Frank via an un- sterilized syringe. We need to get her home as soon as possible."  
  
The chief sighed and shook his head. "Look, Jones," he rationalized, "it's going to be a while before she gets back to Shane. It'll take months, and even years. Until then, she'll have to stay with a foster family."  
  
Nodding, Ozzie guided Aimee out the door. "Thanks, chief," he said. "I'll take her down to the department as soon as I can."  
  
  
  
"You already know that it's going to be a while before you get back to Shane," Ozzie explained to Aimee, "but it's going to be a few days before we find a good foster family to take care of you. In the meantime, you're sticking with me and Drix."  
  
Leah put her hand on Ozzie's shoulder. "I thought we had a lunch date." she reminded him.  
  
"No problem, Leah," Ozzie reassured her. "Drix will watch Aimee while we're gone, right?"  
  
Drix nodded. Aimee seemed like a quiet, well-behaved cell; there weren't going to be very many conflicts. Besides, they seemed to get along nicely.  
  
They headed out the door together. While Ozzie and Leah searched for a good place to have lunch, Drix and Aimee decided to take a drive around Frank and see it's many sites of interest. 


	6. Chapter Five

The Hand of Fate  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER FIVE  
  
  
  
On the outside world.  
  
  
  
Shane walked through the front door of the Detorri home. "That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be," she said, looking behind her. "Dad, do you need help?"  
  
Wearily, Frank followed his daughter into the house. "No, no," he turned down. "I'm fine, honey. Thanks, anyway." He then took a seat on the old couch. "Hey, what do you say to Chinese tonight?"  
  
Cocking her eyebrows, Shane replied, "Dad, you know how I-"  
  
"Pizza, then," Frank coerced her. "Veggie Lovers."  
  
Sighing, Shane sat down next to her father. "I was thinking more along the lines of this recipe for tofu casserole I got off the internet," she said. "It's always nice to try something new. Besides, it's supposed to taste really good."  
  
"I bet we don't have the ingredients." Frank countered.  
  
"I checked, and yes we do." Shane countered him.  
  
Sighing, Frank decided to give in; he didn't have any other choice. "What the heck," he gave in reluctantly. "Let's give it a shot."  
  
Smiling, Shane ran into the kitchen. "I'll get out everything we need," she said happily, "then you can come in and help me."  
  
Rolling his eyes, Frank laid back. It's almost as if Maggie's still here with us, he thought as he remembered his deceased wife.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, inside Frank.  
  
  
  
  
  
The City of Frank has many attractions, and one of them is every child's favorite- See World, where the world of Frank's eyeballs comes to life. Drix thought it would be a good place to take Aimee for an hour or so, since it was an amusement park.  
  
After walking around for maybe half an hour, Drix and Aimee decided to see the viewing platform and get a good view of. well, whatever Frank just happened to be looking at. Aimee decided to use one of the See World tokens and got to see. Shane.  
  
Aimee sighed in anguish. She had only been gone for a few hours, and already she wanted to go home. She missed her family, friends, and the very essence that was Shane.  
  
Concerned, Drix tapped Aimee on the shoulder. "Is something wrong?" he asked.  
  
Shaking her head, Aimee replied "No, nothing's wrong. It's just that I. I miss home."  
  
Feeling sympathy for her, Drix patted Aimee on the back. "It's natural to feel homesick," he reassured her, "but I can assure that you are going to enjoy the time you spend here in Frank."  
  
Feeling a little better about her current situation, Aimee hugged Drix in gratitude. "Thanks, Drix," she said. "It's a good thing to know that there are people like you."  
  
Drix would have returned the compliment, but at that moment, he noticed a shadowy figure walk past a souvenir kiosk. That could be the kidnapper, he thought. Perhaps I should investigate.  
  
Letting go of Aimee, Drix decided to follow this stranger. "I'll be right back," he told Aimee. "Stay here and don't move."  
  
Unsure about what was going one, Aimee was very tempted to follow Drix. He told her to stay there, though; she had to abide by those directions.  
  
Suddenly, Aimee felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She turned around to discover.  
  
"Nice meeting you again," said a familiar voice. "What brings you to See World?"  
  
"Hey, Drake," Aimee responded. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Lifting his shades, Drake took a quick look around. "I come here for the cheap food," he replied. "I find a lot of money from people's lost wallets and loose change. Besides, it beats garbage-picking. Now, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Drix took me here for the day," Aimee explained. "Ozzie and his girlfriend are out to lunch, so we're killing time here."  
  
"The cold pill?" Drake inquired. "I'm surprised the guy has a personality. That means Ozzie is the white blood cell, so if you don't mind, would you mind telling me where they're having lunch?"  
  
Aimee shrugged. "I have no idea," she replied. "Why?"  
  
"Well, you mentioned killing time," Drake explained, "so I thought, 'being a virus, I really ought to kill something.'"  
  
While Drake let out a chuckle from his own joke, Aimee just stared at him. Death wasn't often a humorous subject with her, and overall it really was a terrible joke.  
  
Drake just rolled his eyes. "My gosh," he exclaimed. "Some cells really have no sense of humor!"  
  
"Depends on your definition of 'humor.'" Aimee shot back.  
  
"All that humor really is a collection of clever puns, wisecracks, and insults," Drake responded, taking Aimee's reply a little too seriously. "Basically, if you can tease someone and make it look funny, it's humor."  
  
Rolling her eyes, Aimee could have given him a lot of reasons why his view was far off-course. However, Drix would be back soon, and she didn't want Drake caught. yet. Besides, she wanted her friend to discover something for himself- it might as well be humor.  
  
"Listen, Drake," Aimee said, "Drix will be back here very soon. If he catches you here with me, he'll have you arrested before you can say 'spare my nucleus!'"  
  
"He hasn't found me yet," Drake countered. "I play my cards like an expert dealer; when it comes to this 'Cops-and-Robbers' game, I never lose. He's probably still after my decoy."  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, Aimee noticed Drix coming their way. "You want to bet on that, blackjack?" Aimee zinged Drake right back. "Better shuffle your deck before he cuts it."  
  
Drake sneered as he turned to leave. "You're just lucky that the moment presented itself, Aimee," he snapped. "Clever puns won't save you the next time we meet." With that, he disappeared into a gathering crowd.  
  
Aimee smiled as Drix came up behind her. "Did you see anything suspicious?" he asked her. "If you saw a germ or virus dressed in dark clothes, it would help me a great deal."  
  
Once again, Aimee was compelled to keep the promise she and Drake had made. "I didn't see anything like that," she lied. "Sorry I wasn't able to help."  
  
"You are helping me a lot," Drix assured Aimee. "As long as you tell me anything that might help me figure out who this kidnapper is, you are of great assistance to Jones as well as myself."  
  
Grinning, Aimee once again noticed Drake as he watched them from a nearby kiosk. "Hey Drix," she said, trying to get him as far away from Drake as possible, "do you want to get something to eat while we're here? I'm starving!"  
  
"That's odd; you seem quite healthy to me." Drix said, taking Aimee's comment too literally.  
  
Laughing, Aimee explained what she meant by 'starving' as she and Drix walked over to a food vender.  
  
Drake followed Aimee and Drix, being sure to blend with the crowds. He too was hungry, and since he spent his last few vials on that decoy he hired to throw off the cold pill, he reluctantly decided to go garbage picking.  
  
When they finished, Aimee and Drix threw out their garbage in one of the designated cans. After they were gone, Drake used his claw-like fingers to draw up uneaten scraps of food. As much as he hated to sink to the level of scavenging, he had no choice- it was better than going another night on an empty vacuole. 


	7. Chapter Six

The Hand of Fate  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER SIX  
  
  
  
About an hour or so later.  
  
  
  
Inside the Detorri's kitchen, a timer by the stove went off. "Dinner's ready!" Shane announced as she walked over to the stove, oven mitts ready.  
  
Frank swallowed hard. He wasn't entirely sure about this whole tofu deal Shane had going, but he was willing to try anything for his daughter- she was doing this for his health.  
  
Slowly, Frank sauntered into the kitchen. Shane had just laid the tofu casserole on the table, and it looked. well, it did look kinda interesting. Smelled that way, too.  
  
Just then, Shane walked in with two dinner plates, forks, and butter- knives. "Hey, Dad," she said, handing him his plate and utensils. "Here you go- I hope you like my casserole."  
  
Nodding, Frank thought, 'Me too.'  
  
  
  
Inside Frank.  
  
  
  
The arteries of Frank's shoulder seemed quiet for the most part. Nothing interesting seemed to be happening, since life was going on as it normally should.  
  
Suddenly, a cry of alarm came from a lone yard. A quick, dark figure tore through the streets like he was on fire. Something had scared the heck out of him, and whatever it was suggested the appearance of a large, terrifying creature.  
  
An old hag looked outside her window, chuckling as the figure ran from her yard. "That pest won't be back for weeks," she remarked. "It's a good thing I went down to the pound today and got my little Zippy."  
  
As the woman walked over to her phone to call the immunity forces, a small pup-shaped blob trotted inside and rested at her feet. He needed a pat on the head after that boy wouldn't play with him.  
  
  
  
Leah unlocked the door to her apartment and walked inside. "Well, this is my place," she said. "It's not very luxurious, and it's a mess in a few rooms, but I manage on the budget I have."  
  
Aimee slowly followed Leah and looked around. "I like it," she complimented. "It reminds me of my home. My mom always nags me and my brother about how our rooms looked like chicken pox coops, even when there's only a small toy laying in the corner. Still, she loves us, and she has good intentions, like a good mother does."  
  
Nodding, Leah briefly reminisced of her younger years. Her mother was never too worried about how her room looked, but she always wanted to see her busy with something, anything at all! From her mandatory homework to the optional extra credit reports, she had a mother who constantly made sure that she was a hard worker and hard at work. Perhaps that was why she was a good secretary for former Mayor Phlemming and an excellent accountant for Mayor Colonic.  
  
Remembering that, Leah showed Aimee into the kitchen. "Aimee, I'm very sorry to have to leave you here," she apologized, "but I have to get back to work, and Ozzie and Drix are busy tracking down a kidnapper. I have an extra meal in the fridge, and I'm leaving my cell phone and office numbers here for you- call if you need anything. If you're bored, I've got a television and books you can use. I'll be back as soon as I can, okay?"  
  
Laughing, Aimee nodded. "Yeah, Ms. Estrogen," she replied politely. "I'll be fine- I just hope I'm not bothering you."  
  
Leah put a hand on Aimee's shoulder. "Don't worry, Aimee," she reassured. "Call me Leah, and you're not burdening me. Believe me, I'd spend the day with you if I could, but I've got my work, and they won't let children your age in the office."  
  
"I understand," Aimee responded. "You better get going, then."  
  
Agreeing, Leah pointed out a few more things before walking out and locking the door behind her.  
  
  
  
Ozzie and Drix sauntered into the station. The chief wanted to see them again, but this time, it sounded like good news.  
  
When they walked into the chief's office, they noticed something oddly different about the room. Sitting right next to the chief's desk was a huge dog cell, apparently from the German Shepherd variety. It looked like the very breed it came from, except for it's translucent blue membrane (very much like Ozzie's) and lack of legs.  
  
"Hey, Chief," Ozzie greeted, looking at the dog cell warily. "Is. is that your dog?"  
  
"No, Jones," the chief replied. "For now, it's your dog."  
  
Suddenly, the dog cell stood (or rather, floated). Eyes wide and tongue hanging out, it leaped right on top of Drix. As the cold pill stood in shock, the dog simply barked happily and began kissing him almost uncontrollably.  
  
Cocking his eyebrows, Ozzie first looked at the dog and then at the chief. "You're joking, right?" he asked in disbelief. "There is no way in Frank that thing is a immunity dog cell. Sure, it's pretty intimidating, but it's acting like its a little puppy. That dog belongs to a family, not the immunity force!"  
  
The chief shook his head. "That's what I thought, too," he replied, "but since every other immunity dog is either in use or retired, they brought over a trainee. In this case, however, it shouldn't be a problem- apparently, the kidnapper you're looking for is terrified of dogs."  
  
Once the dog had grown tired, it stumbled over Drix and laid down to take a nap. Letting out a yawn, it rolled over on its belly in hopes of a tummy rub.  
  
"Are you sure that this is the kind of dog we can use?" Drix asked as he rubbed the hapless dog's belly. "Osmosis does have a point- it doesn't seem to have any vicious tendencies."  
  
"Listen," the chief said, "the cell who gave me this tidbit is an old woman who lives in a rundown shack with a three month old cell of a Golden Retriever puppy. Her story is this- the kidnapper was coming after the grand-daughter of a friend of hers, who was playing with the pup at the time. Just before the kidnapper gets a hold of her, he sees the pup and runs two inches from the yard, screaming like a madman."  
  
Ozzie and Drix stared at the chief in incredulity. The kidnapper was that afraid of a puppy?! Keep in mind that two inches is almost twenty miles for a cell.  
  
The dog cell awoke, standing and ramming his body against the chief's desk in affection. He loved his new pals, and he wanted them to know it.  
  
Bending down, Ozzie grabbed the dog cell's collar and looked at its tag. "Dog #97 of Squad #12- 'Sergeant'," he read aloud, letting go of the beast's collar. "Well, the name doesn't fit his personality, but we'll take him for a few days."  
  
As Sergeant barked in approval, the chief handed Ozzie some coupons. "Here's something you might need- coupons for dog food," he said. "I'd get some toys for him, too- unless, that is, you like the idea of midnight frisbee."  
  
As Drix lead Sergeant outside the chief's office, Ozzie rolled his eyes. 'This is ridiculous,' he thought. 'I'm that dog's dog, when it should be the other way around!' 


	8. Chapter Seven

The Hand of Fate  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN  
  
Whining, Sergeant paced around in the back-seat. Normally, he wasn't much of a problem; however, the dog cell wanted to play with his pals, and his building hyperactivity wasn't helping, either.  
  
As Ozzie drove through the seemingly desolate capillaries of a subdivision in Frank's shoulder, Drix glanced at Sergeant out of the corner of his eye. "I'm not entirely sure of this dog business," he remarked in skepticism. "Perhaps we should have-"  
  
"Given him back to the chief and do this without any help?" Ozzie interrupted. "Listen, I'm no big fan of Sergeant either, but this dog's our ticket to the kidnapper. Once that guy is behind bars, we'll take him back to the chief, and he'll take him back to that training school. It's like getting a dog from the pound, except there's no papers or that shameful look they give you when the dog's back."  
  
At that moment, Sergeant poked his head between the two front seats. Panting wildly, he started kissing his two pals with the utmost affection.  
  
Finally, Drix managed to push the beast's head aside. "Jones!" he gasped. "Open a window!"  
  
Acting quickly, Ozzie rolled down a window in the back-seat. Any more of this extreme love and he'd run into kidnapper alright- with his car!  
  
Noticing the open window, Sergeant recoiled into the back and stuck his head out of it. Maybe there'd be something out there to bark at or even chase.  
  
Sighing in relief, Drix turned to Ozzie. "You're right, Jones," he replied with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "I don't see how this could be any easier."  
  
"Just chill, alright?" Ozzie snapped back. "I know what I'm doing. Let me handle the dog if you're so uptight!"  
  
Suddenly, Sergeant saw a shadow moving past the car. The dog cell barked frantically, trying to squeeze through the window and run after this odd organism.  
  
Looking out the side window, Ozzie saw what Sergeant was barking at and stopped the car. "Drix, it's him!" he alerted his friend, stepping outside. "It's the kidnapper! Let's go!"  
  
"I'm right behind you!" Drix reassured as he stepped outside the car, cannon-arm at the ready.  
  
  
  
Yawning, Aimee stared at the ceiling and counted the tiles. She had done just about everything to keep busy, but nothing seemed to keep her awake for long.  
  
Aimee rolled over on the couch. She thought about home- her family and friends were probably worried sick, and she'd fall far behind in her studies. Once more, she couldn't get the last book to the Pawn Treader series she wanted to finish.  
  
Sighing, Aimee's thoughts drifted to that Drake kid she'd met earlier. 'I wonder where he is now,' she wondered. 'He's probably out looking for a place to stay for the night. or gambling for food. or getting intoxicated.'  
  
A strange haunting feeling came over Aimee as she sat up. 'I hope he's okay,' she thought. 'I'd hate to see him crouching in a fetal position on the street, cold and hungry.'  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Drake pushed his way through a cluttered alleyway. Apparently, something was troubling him enough to send him down a path where he'd surely be discovered otherwise. The unusual look of extreme fear in his eyes was the only thing that kept him running.  
  
Then, Drake heard it again. That loud, rambling bark of a vicious immunity dog! He'd never think that the cop and the pill would figure out the only thing that scared him worse than death.  
  
Unfortunately for Drake, he'd long developed cynophobia since an incident in his younger years, involving a dumpster behind a restaurant and a pack of hungry strays. Since that day, his fear of dogs had cost him food, shelter, and even health.  
  
Looking upwards, Drake saw a condo building with a fever escape and many empty rooms to break into and hide in. Who knows? He might find a feast fit for Frank in on of the fridges.  
  
Drake quickly climbed up the ladder to the fever escape. 'This ought to throw off old Fido,' he thought to himself as he climbed higher. 'I've still got what it takes!'  
  
Looking downwards, Drake noticed that the cop and the pill had discovered him. The dog seemed to be growing more feral by the second, as his constant barking could very well indicate.  
  
Now Drake was more terrified than ever- he had seen dogs climb fever escapes, even those of that size. His only chance was to find a place to hide, and fast!  
  
  
  
Aimee sat up and stretched. Maybe she'd feel more energized after that meal Leah left in the fridge for her. It was almost dinner, anyway.  
  
Opening the door, Aimee reached into the back of the fridge and pulled out the meal. She then reminded herself that she should thank Leah for this hospitality when she got back- not many people would do this for a person they just met.  
  
Suddenly, Aimee heard something bang against the window in Leah's living room. She walked out of the kitchen to see the frightened face of a very familiar person.  
  
"Drake!" Aimee screamed as she raced to the window and let him inside. Something had scared him beyond belief, and she wasn't about to let him suffer.  
  
Gasping, Drake just looked at Aimee. "Nice. meeting. you again," he commented between breaths. "How'd. you. get here. anyway?"  
  
Allowing Drake to lean on her, Aimee dragged her distressed friend into the kitchen and let him sit on a nearby chair. "This apartment belongs to Ozzie's girlfriend," she explained. "She's letting me stay here for today. Now, I'd like to know what's got you so scared."  
  
Before Drake could answer, a knock came to the door. "Aimee?" said a voice. "It's Leah. I'll be right in, okay?"  
  
'Great,' Drake thought to himself. 'I've got a cop, a pill, and a dog after me, and now this! How am I going to make my way out alive?!!' 


End file.
